clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Times
The Club Penguin Times (formerly known as The Penguin Times before June 2008) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which almost always comes out every Thursday. It is one of the only sources of information, other than books. Aunt Arctic is its editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist. Sections celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** In Focus ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Top secret *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Reviewed by You (now in Blog since May 28, 2009) ** Poetry ** Bonus Puzzle (every second week) ** Upcoming Events ** Fan Comics ** Sensei's Fortune Cookie (when something very important will happen on Club Penguin) *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content In Focus Tours Starting on issue 125, a section called In Focus came to the CPT, here is a list of all of them *Issue 125: Ski Lodge *Issue 126: The Lighthouse *Issue 127: Snow Forts + Ice Rink *Issue 128: Secret Rooms *Issue 129: Night Club *Issue 130: Pizza Parlour *Issue 131: Beach + Dock *Issue 132: Ski Village + Mountain *Issue 133: Forest *Issue 134: Underground *Issue 135: Stage *Issue 136: Coffee Shop *Issue 137: Igloos *Issue 138: Shopping *Issue 139: Pet Shop *Issue 140: Sports *Issue 141: Ski Lodge (2nd Time) *Issue 142: Migrator *Issue 143: Jobs *Issue 144: Race *Issue 145: Vehicles *Issue 146: Cuisine *Issue 147: Jet Pack Adventure *Issue 148: Plaza *Issue 149: A Waddle Down Memory Lane *Issue 150: A Waddle Down Memory Lane (2nd Time) *Issue 151: Aqua Grabber *Issue 152: Night Club (2nd Time) *Issue 153: Surf's Up *Issue 154: Serious Sledding *Issue 155: Fall Fair *Issue 156: Secret Rooms (2nd Time) *Issue 157: Puffles *Issue 158: Relaxing *Issue 159: Halloween Party *Issue 160: Coffee Shop *Issue 161: Forest (2nd Time) *Issue 162: Secret Rooms (3rd Time) *Issue 163: Pizza Parlour (2nd Time) *Issue 164: Ski Hill (2nd Time) *Issue 165: Coins For Change *Issue 166: Snow Forts + Ice Rink (2nd Time) *Issue 167: Ski Lodge (3rd Time) *Issue 168: Forest (3rd Time) *Issue 169: Underground (2nd Time) *Issue 170: Shopping (2nd Time) *Issue 171: Race (2nd Time) *Issue 172: Dojo *Issue 173: Surf' Up (2nd Time) *Issue 174: Puffles (2nd Time) *Issue 175: Puffles (3rd Time) *Issue 176: The Migrator (2nd Time) *Issue 177: The Stage (2nd Time) *Issue 178: Cuisine (2nd Time) *Issue 179: Fairy Fables *Issue 180: Action Plays *Issue 181: April Fools Party *Issue 182: Vehicles (2nd Time) *Issue 183: Sports (2nd Time) *Issue 184: Serious Sledding (2nd Time) *Issue 185: Shopping (3rd Time) *Issue 186: Haunting of Viking Opera *Issue 187: Relaxing (2nd Time) *Issue 188: Cuisine (3rd Time) *Issue 189: Migrator (3rd Time) *Issue 190: Card Jitsu *Issue 191: Fairy Fables (2nd Time) *Issue 192: Aqua Grabber (2nd Time) *Issue 193: Surf's Up (3rd Time) *Issue 194: Pizza Parlour (3rd Time) *Issue 195: Ruby and the Ruby *Issue 196: Backstage *Issue 197: Night Club (3rd Time) *Issue 198: Igloos (2nd Time) *Issue 199: Cuisine (4th Time) *Issue 200: A Waddle down Memory Lane (3rd Time) *Issue 201: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Isuue 202: Soccer *Issue 203: The Migrator (4th Time) *Issue 204: Dojo (2nd Time) *Issue 205: Penguins that Time Forgot *Issue 206: Secret Rooms (4th Time) *Issue 207: Jobs! (2nd Time) *Issue 208: Forest (4th Time) *Issue 209: A Waddle down Memory Lane (4th Time) *Issue 210: Card-Jitsu (2nd Time) *Issue 211: Spooky Tours *Issue 212: Ski Village and Mountain (Heights!) *Issue 213: Coffee Shop (2nd Time) *Issue 214: Norman Swarm has been Transformed *Issue 215: Puffle Paradise *Issue 216: Card-Jitsu Fire *Issue 217: Coins for Change *Issue 218: Snow Forts & Ice Rink Current Club Penguin Times Page A2+A3- Give your time for Coins for Change Page A4+A5- Christmas is Coming to Town Page A6-A7- Deck the Halls Igloo Contest Page B1,B2,B3,B4- In Focus: Coins for Change Page B5,B6,B7- Ask Aunt Arctic Page B8- Secrets: Treasure Hunt Tips Page C1-C4- Fun Stuff Page C5+C6- Upcoming Events The Latest Upcoming Events Find The Collectible Pin *Hidden Now Until: December 17, 2009 *Next Pin Hidden: Dec. 18-Dec. 31, 2009. 'December 18, 2009:' *Christmas Party 2009 *Deck the Halls Igloo Contest 'December 25, 2009:' *Igloo Music *Quest for the Golden Puffle 'January 01, 2010:' *Fireworks *New Penguin Style Other Information *You are able to submit things to the paper, to appear in the back. However, only few get chosen each week. 's Old News.]] *The Penguin Times is viewable by pressing the news icon in the top-left corner of the screen. *The last six old editions of The Penguin Times can be viewed in the Boiler Room's Old News. *The paper will normally come out on a Thursday. Although, there have been some times where special editions will come out on other days. An example would be on Christmas Day 2007, the paper came out on Tuesday. *Aunt Arctic is supposedly the writer of the paper and has her own column where she answers questions that other penguins submit. However, the penguin's name is never used (i.e. a penguin asked Aunt Arctic about viking helmets and her name came up as Helmetless Helga, or the question might be written by the Club Penguin Team). The given penguin name is always associated with the topic or question the penguin sends in. *There is also a puzzle (normally a jigsaw that you need to slide around to work out) that someone sends art in for it every second week. *Since Aunt Arctic has become the editor, she will let you post a review of a certain topic such as a new Penguin Style catalog. However, she only selects two reviews to be printed in The Penguin Times. *The Director of the P.S.A. occasionally puts Secret Messages in the Penguin Times. You might have to solve a puzzle to get the message. *The 150th issue was on August 28, 2008. .]] *Elitists can download the Club Penguin Newsletter (not the Newspaper) via their DS. *In Issue number 175, there were puffles on almost every page, which was a reference to the Puffle Party 2009. *Aunt Arctic has also answered some pretty heavy-weighted questions, such as the above passage on Fame. Note the penguin in the beta hat. *Sensei gave a tour in issue #181. *Stompin' Bob used to write poems for The Club Penguin Times. *The Club Penguin Times is often themed around events which are currently underway in Club Penguin. *It is unknown how the Club Penguin Times is financially stable, as no money is charged for the newspaper. * The Reviewed by You section is no longer in the newspaper. It was moved to the blog on the May 28th, 2009. * The 200th issue came out on August 13th, 2009. * Each Newspaper tells you when the next pin will be hidden. It also has a picture of the pin in silouhette form. *Starting in the 200th issue, the next pin was unknown. It was replaced with a question mark. *In Issue #205, there was a mistake saying that new igloo music would be released on September 21. In Issue #206, it said that the new music will be released on September 25. SWF *Last Week's Newspaper *This Week's Newspaper See also *Newsletter *Aunt Arctic Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Club Penguin